


Malcolm Finds Out

by BadgersQueen



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Firefly one-shot.</p><p>Captain Malcolm Reynolds sees Meredith is with Badger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> AU Ship: Meredith x Badger 
> 
> Lillianorchid & I ship it. So deal with it.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Malcolm & Badger (& all Firefly related things) do not belong to me.

Being off world was grating and felt like serious jet lag. Malcolm Reynolds decided to park the ship and let his crew just veg out and sleep for a few days. He was walking around the busy streets of Persephone, just to get his sea legs back. No destination in mind. The sun beating down brightly. And he didn’t mind the air of business and chatter going on around him. He’d heard from Zoe that Meredith was on Persephone, which amused him. The young woman was hard to find as she never stayed in one place too long. 

He came around the corner, curiously glancing over a food stand and wondering if he should consider spending his last bit of money when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Well not something. Someone. The captain turned around just see dark red curls pass by him. Meredith wasn’t the hardest thing to spot. She was the prettiest thing on the planet, considering Persephone’s inhabitants. As someone who played “older brother” for her sake, he couldn’t help but feel the same old over protective feeling wash over him. Malcolm let her go a few paces, watching her carefully. It was then he spotted something familiar on her person.

The black hat on her head. 

"I know that hat", He thought to himself, keeping a several person’s distance from her. He knew she’d give him hell if she saw him following her. "There can’t be two of them in existence, so it’s got to be Badger’s". The captain paused, the name making him falter in his efforts to keep an eye on the redhead. "She wouldn’t. She barely even stays in one place as it is! She and Badger….no. No way". 

Malcolm was slowly trying to cover the truth with denial even though the answer was staring at him in the face. He watched her disappear from his sight so he steadily moved after her, pretending to be looking under the sleeve of his coat as though he had a watch. Keeping anyone from looking at him suspiciously. He could always lie and tell him he was trying to catch up with his friend.

"Yeah, your friend who is probably being held against her will and running Badger’s errands for him", Malcolm thought with a sigh. Though he knew right then, this wasn’t true at all. Meredith was wearing Badger’s hat. A sign right there that spoke that they were passed a friendly business like relationship. Something the captain really didn’t want to think about. However it got worse in his head as he thought about it: Zoe had mentioned in passing twice. A few weeks back that the redhead was on the planet and then just the day before saying she and Kaylee had run into her. "Badger’s made a nest in his den", he concluded and then thought about going back to the ship to open a bottle of whiskey. 

Thinking he’d lost sight of her after a few minutes, he turned a corner and found himself just a good twenty yards outside of Badger’s place of business. Three men were standing around outside. Malcolm just stayed barely visible, keeping his distance. Meredith was heading in that direction. The captain rolled his eyes as he noticed Badger was waiting for her, hands in his coat pockets, smiling. The couple kissed each other and were talking. The redhead handed Badger some money from a small change purse she’d taken out of her vest pocket. Malcolm couldn’t read lips but he assumed she’d just come back from a business transaction.

Things got steamy again between the couple again as Meredith wrapped her arms around Badger’s neck and he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back inside. Malcolm made a ‘gag me’ face by turning his head and sticking his tongue out. He knew Badger would have the place crawling with men with guns, so he couldn’t just waltz in uninvited to talk to the redhead. The business man would be too protective of his lady and get defensive. The captain gave up the idea of just walking in anyway and decided to go back to the ship. 

"I’m gonna need a stronger drink", He decided, throwing his head back and trying to erase the images he’d just witnessed and the horrible images of his friend and Badger in bed together. Detouring back to the ship, he decided to stop at a bar instead.


End file.
